Instants
by Picotti
Summary: Ce sont quelques instants écrits en quelques mots. Ces drabbles sont le fruit d'une nuit d'écriture entre amis.
1. Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges

« James s'il te plaît, mange proprement. »

James Sirius Potter soupira. A neuf ans et demi, il n'avait qu'une hâte, partir pour Poudlard, d'autant qu'il avait déjà réalisé son premier sortilège. Son regard disparut un moment dans le vague. Quel fameux moment que celui où il avait transformé les cheveux de son petit frère en serpentins qui bougeaient tout seul. Il avait cru s'étouffer de rire.

« James ! Tiens bien ta fourchette quand tu manges ! »

Et effectivement, aussi peu concentré, il avait piqué son brocoli et avait incliné sa fourchette, laissant rouler la nourriture couverte de crème sur ses genoux. Devant lui, sa petite sœur se mit à rire en le montrant du doigt. James ramassa son brocoli du bout de sa fourchette en faisant la grimace. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas ça.

« James ça suffit maintenant. Attends un peu que ton père rentre et...

_ Mais j'aime pas ça les brocolis maman ! »

Ginny dut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas se lever et écraser le visage de son fils aîné dans son assiette.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ben les brocolis non plus ils ne t'aiment pas. Maintenant tu manges et par Merlin, tiens bien cette fichue fourchette ! »

Elle se réinstalla, prenant sa propre fourchette mais gardant l'enfant à l'oeil. Elle avait d'ailleurs tout à fait raison. Il avait à peine remis le brocoli sauteur dans son assiette qu'il faisait maintenant tomber son couteau. D'ici quelques instants, il allait renverser son verre, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

« Allez, sors donc de table. Tu m'énerves. »

Et James sut qu'une fois de plus il avait gagné sa grande guerre contre les brocolis, tout ça en tenant mal sa fourchette.


	2. Pingouin

« Est-ce que tu as vu Weasley ? »

Draco Malfoy envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de Pansy Parkinson.

« Regarde-le, on dirait un... je sais pas, un abat jour ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelques temps, elle trouvait que Draco devenait de plus en plus odieux. Généralement, ça lui plaisait. Mais ce soir, alors qu'ils étaient au bal de Noël organisé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle commençait à le trouver lourd.

« Oui il est ridicule avec sa robe de grand-mère. Mais est-ce que tu t'es regardé, Draco ? On dirait un pingouin ! »

L'intéressé baissa les yeux sur son costume noir et blanc. Comment ça il avait l'air d'un pingouin ? Il avait choisi ce costume avec sa mère en tant que réplique exacte de celui de son père le jour de son mariage. Il n'était pas ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas être ridicule.

Il fit la moue. Tout ça, évidemment, c'était de la faute de Weasley.


	3. Tout ça pour une alouette

« Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette je te plumerai ! »

Au dernier mot, Fred et George se jetèrent sur Percy et lui arrachèrent son bonnet. Le froid s'engouffra immédiatement dans les cheveux du jeune garçon qui poussa un glapissement. Il courut après ses deux jeunes frères qui se mirent rapidement hors de sa portée. Le pauvre enfant, peu entraîné à la course, fut rapidement à bout de course.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Fred reprit la chanson.

« Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai ! »

Et George continua en agitant le bonnet.

« Je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerai la tête ! »

Puis en chœur :

« Et la tête, alouette ! »

Mais ils ne purent parader bien longtemps, Molly tira sa baguette de la poche de son manteau et d'un sortilège fit voler le bonnet des mains de ses deux jeunes fils. Elle le tendit à Percy qui l'enfonça sur ses oreilles.

« Vous deux, dit-elle en désignant les jumeaux de sa baguette, pas de dessert ce soir. »

Ils se mirent à argumenter et Percy, avec un grand sourire, renchérit :

« Eh oui, tout ça pour une alouette. »


	4. Personne ne m'aime

Moi, Severus Rogue, je ne suis pas le salopard que tout le monde imagine. Oui, je suis intransigeant. Oui, je suis froid. Oui, j'ai quand même quelques griefs contre Harry Potter. Quoi que ce n'est pas tellement contre lui que j'en ai au final, c'est un peu contre tout le monde. Harry oui, mais avant tout son père, même s'il est mort, ce maudit Sirius Black même s'il est à Azkaban, Dumbledore parce que ses phrases et ses sens cachés, faut quand même apprendre à les décrypter, les fondateurs de Poudlard qui ont choisi de mettre les salles de potions dans les cachots, les élèves qui sont... jeunes ? Pleins de vie ? Oui entre autres, enfin un peu de tout ça quoi.

Moi, donc, Severus Rogue, je ne suis pas un salopard, mais j'aime faire croire que je le suis parce que, de toute façon, personne ne m'aime.


	5. Picotement

Ce picotement dans sa nuque, ce léger chatouillis qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Teddy Lupin le connaissait bien. Généralement, il augurait la présence de Victoire. Alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses livres de cours sous le bras et son sac sur l'épaule, il se retourna. Elle était là, il le savait, il en était sûr. Il sentait sa présence. Le picotement en faisait foi.

Il la chercha des yeux et la trouva, là, près de cette fenêtre. Elle discutait avec l'une de ses amies, repoussait une mèche derrière son oreille. Teddy sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Est-ce qu'il oserait un jour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il ferait enfin le premier pas et risquerait de briser l'amitié qu'il avait pour sa cousine ?

Victoire le vit et avec un sourire, fendit la foule pour le rejoindre.

« Hééé Teddy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout rouge.

_ Ce n'est rien, bafouilla-t-il, une espèce de picotement. »


	6. Mange ta main

Le cours d'histoire de la magie n'en finissait plus. Du reste, comme tous les cours d'histoire de la magie du monde. Assis à sa table, James Potter soufflait.

« J'ai faim. Il finit jamais ce cours. »

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond. Plus loin, Peter dormait et Remus rêvassait à moitié. Devant, Lily notait le cours presque avec acharnement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs sûrement pas naturel de l'avis de James.

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

Lily se retourna.

« Mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain.

_ Pffff. J'ai...

_ Mange ton pied et garde l'autre pour après. »

Un étrange rictus étira les lèvres de Sirius.

« Mange ta tête, t'en seras pas plus bête ! »


	7. Coup de foudre

« Maman ! »

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. La voix était incontestablement celle d'Albus.

« Mamaaaaaaaan ! »

Un violent coup de tonnerre ébranla la maison, faisant trembler les cadres et les différentes postures dans les étagères. La chaleur était étouffante. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et bondit dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Caché sous sa couette, Albus tremblait.

« Maman ! L'orage. »

Elle s'assit auprès de lui.

« Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ce n'est qu'un peu d'orage, tu ne crains rien, ici dans la maison.

_ J'ai peur. Le coup de foudre maman. Papa dit tout le temps qu'il l'a reçu et qu'il ne s'en est jamais relevé. »


	8. Mélange

_Désolé pour ce dernier drabble mais le sujet était imposé et j'ai vraiment eu du mal de m'en dépatouille. Je sais, la honte et sur moi._

* * *

La bataille finale, le grand moment où le monde allait enfin vivre en paix, ou dans le chaos, l'instant décisif où les choses allaient basculer. Harry serrait sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à vaincre définitivement le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait compris au cours de toutes ces années que l'arme qu'il recherchait n'était pas celle à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus. Il avait parcouru des lieues et des lieues pour trouver ce qui, finalement, allait l'aider.

Voldemort était là, devant lui. Les regards des sorciers étaient tournés vers eux. La tension était à son comble.

« Tu vis tes derniers instants, Potter. »

Harry inspira profondément. Sa baguette lui serait inutile. Il la lâcha et sortit ce qui, à jamais scellerait son destin.

« Pikaaaaaaaaa ! »

Voldemort se figea.

« Haaaaaan ! Il est trop mignon ! »


End file.
